Daddy's Little Girl
by PaceyJoey DougJack Fan
Summary: Mark Callaway must raise his daughter on his own after her mother dies, will he find love again?


**Daddy's Little Girl**

**By: Gina**

Hannah Grayson looked at the little girl in her arms and cried. She knew she had no choice but to leave Kyla with Mark. When she pulled up to his house, she saw the bike in the driveway and knew he was home.

As quietly as she could, she sat the baby carrier on the porch, rang the bell, and took off. She flew down the street just as Mark opened the door.

"What the hell?" He said staring at the baby. The little girl let out a scream and he carried her inside. "Great, just what I need, someone's kid left on my doorstep." He said grumbling. He checked her diaper, and found it was wet. Having two nieces and nephews, he knew how to change a diaper and did so.

He saw the note pinned to the diaper bag and opened it.

"_**Dearest Mark,**_

**_I know you must be wondering what's going on. Well, I'll tell you. Kyla Marie Callaway entered the world four months ago, on June 29th. And before you start saying she isn't yours, I had a DNA test done. I took the spare toothbrush I kept for you and they proved she was yours. I wish I didn't have to leave her, but I do. I'm dying Mark, I learned I had Breast Cancer not long after I had her, and the doctors don't give me much chance. Promise me you'll never let her forget, even for a second, that I love her with all of my heart and I only left because I don't want her to remember me sick, if she even remembers me at all. Please, raise her, love her, and most of all, protect her. You are listed on her birth certificate as her father, so you won't have to worry about that. She is a treasure that god has granted us with, and I will always love her._**

_**Mark, I know we parted ways, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was pregnant, but I knew if I did that you'd want to marry me, and that it would ruin your career. You deserved so much more, and I only hope that you can juggle being a wrestler, and a father. Please, I'm asking you, don't give her up for adoption, keep her, raise her, and remind her daily how much she is loved.**_

_**I will love her forever Mark, and you as well.**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Hannah.**_

"Damn it Hannah!" Mark yelled. Kyla woke up again crying, obviously displeased with her father's choice of words and his tone. "Shhh, daddy's got you sweetie, it's ok, sorry baby girl." He soothed picking her up and holding her.

He picked up his phone and called Vince, knowing he'd have to bring Kyla with him on the road.

"Vince, it's Mark, I have to bring my daughter with me from now on, yeah, neither did I, I just found out and a DNA test was already done, she's mine." He told him.

"Her mother has breast cancer, yeah, thanks, bye." Mark said hanging up. "God, you could have it too when you're older baby girl." He said softly.

_**3 Years Later:**_

"Daddy!" Kyla yelled when Mark walked into the locker room. "Hey there gorgeous." He said scooping her up and tossing her in the air. She squealed with laughter. "Mark, I just had her settled." Linda scolded. "Sorry Linda, but she's definitely daddy's girl." Mark said laughing.

He placed a kiss onto the red curls and Kyla snuggled closer. "Mark, there's someone named Hannah on the phone." Stephanie said coming in.

"Hannah? Where the hell are you? I thought you were dying!" He yelled into the phone. "Mark, I'm in the hospital. I'm not going to last much longer, will you bring Kyla?" She asked weakly.

All of his anger left him when he heard the weakness in her voice. "What hospital?" He asked. She told him and it was only a ten minute drive. "Linda, do you mind?" He asked. "Go on." She said and packed the diaper bag quickly.

When he pulled up to Boston Memorial, he unbuckled Kyla from the car seat and took her in. "Hannah Grayson's room please." He told the nurse. "I'm sorry, family only." She told him. "I'm her husband, and this is our daughter Kyla." He lied. Well, technically he only lied about the first part.

She gave him her room number and he headed towards the elevators, carrying Kyla.

"Mark." Hannah sighed when he entered the room. "Kyla, that's your mommy." Mark told her gently. "Mommy?" Kyla asked looking at her and Mark. "Hi pumpkin." Hannah said softly. "I'm Kyla, I'm free." She said holding up three fingers. "That's right you are, you're such a smart girl." Hannah said, she was bursting with pride. "You've done a wonderful job Mark." She told him.

"I didn't really have a choice." He said. The words weren't meant to hurt her, but they did. "I know I should have told you a lot sooner." She said quietly. "Damn straight, what were you thinking Hannie? That I'd just abandon you? Or that I'd marry you simply because you were pregnant?" He asked. "I didn't want to ruin your life." She told him. "Bullshit, you were selfish, and I lost four months of her life." Mark told her bluntly.

"And I've lost 32 Months!" Hannah yelled. "Daddy?" Kyla asked nervously, clinging to him. "It's ok baby girl, mommy didn't mean to scare ya." Mark said calming her down.

"Mark, make sure she knows I loved her." Hannah said before she left this world. She flatlined and doctors came rushing in, ushering the two of them out. Because she had a DNR on her chart, Do Not Resuscitate, they couldn't bring her back.

The funeral was small and simple, Hannah didn't have family, and not many close friends. Mark left with Kyla, and silently promised Hannah that Kyla would indeed know that her mother loved her.


End file.
